


Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips

by gaymerkree



Series: WR 69 Minutes [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Soft Kisses, WhiteRose 69 Minutes, prompt: jealousy, werewolf!ruby AU, you know how I do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymerkree/pseuds/gaymerkree
Summary: She had not, however, expected to see said girlfriend in the lobby of the building, with one of her interns wrapped around her neck.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: WR 69 Minutes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620481
Comments: 7
Kudos: 193





	Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips

**Author's Note:**

> First try at the WR 69 minutes challenge. This occurs in my werewolf AU.

Weiss’ office building was just a few blocks away from Ruby’s job at the coffee shop, so it wasn’t an oddity for Ruby to show up out of the blue, all smiles and compliments. What was out of the ordinary was that Weiss wouldn’t have been alerted previously, either by Ruby herself, or one of her staff. 

After a particularly irritating meeting Weiss had made her way to the lobby of the growing business building, set on visiting the small coffee shop her girlfriend worked at for a pick-me-up. She had not, however, expected to see said girlfriend in the lobby of the building, with one of her interns wrapped around her neck. 

Inside Weiss was a hurricane of emotions, the intern in question was one Penny Polendina, the daughter of a scientist that had recently defected from Schnee co. proper to Weiss’ growing organization. The girl was sweet, but clumsy, resulting in far too many split coffee incidents. How the girl knew Ruby was baffling. Sure Ruby could be fairly clumsy, but Ruby hardly seemed the type to associate with someone so uncoordinated.

The doors on the elevator start to close, signaling to Weiss that she had been standing there for too long, watching the grinning redhead chat happily while attached to  _ her Ruby _ . She exits the elevator, catching the eye of a front desk worker who had surely seen her gawking at the pair of women. She clears her throat as she passes him, the only reminder he’ll get to not talk about the occurrence. 

“Weiss!” Ruby shouts happily, nearly tackling the shorter woman. “What are you doing down here?” Not even Ruby’s cheerful attitude could lift the silver haired woman’s sour mood.

She shifts, placing herself between Ruby and Penny, directing her next words at Ruby directly. “I was having a bad afternoon, so I was heading to the coffee shop to get one of my usuals, and possibly see you. Imagine my surprise.” She shoots a half glare at Penny, who smiles happily at the two, still firmly attached to Ruby’s unoccupied hand.

“Oh they let me off early! And I have a project to work on so I was meeting up with Penny here.” That’s right, Ruby had started classes again, and had been working on a rather intensive project with another prodigy, but there’s no way…

“Ruby and I are old friends!” Penny nearly shouts from behind Weiss gesturing Ruby’s hand still clasped in hers. “How do you know each other?” 

Exchanging nervous looks Weiss and Ruby shift, “Weiss helped me out with something a while back, we ended up hitting it off really well and started dating.”

“Sensational!” Penny announces, happily looking back and forth between the couple, before lifting both of her hands, and Ruby’s. “Friend Ruby, did you know Ms Schnee here is my boss?” Ruby laughs softly, sliding back towards Penny to ease the tension.

“Yeah Penny, I kinda figured when you told me you worked here.”

“That’s true! Since you’re dating her, you would know she’s the boss.” Weiss rolls her eyes, groping for Ruby’s spare hand easily.

“Would you like to accompany me to lunch Ruby? We can go to that burger place you like nearby.” Her goal is to get Ruby and Penny as far away from each other as possible. 

Next to her Ruby shifts uneasily, letting out a heavy breath, “I’d love to Weiss, but I had plans with Penny.”

Her knee-jerk reaction is to almost shout, ‘ _ But I’m more important aren’t I?’ _ the sane part of her holds the words back. She really needed to  _ calm down _ , she’s dated people before! She is an adult, a businesswoman of high regard, who is  _ not _ jealous of Penny Polendina, of all people. 

“Do you need to work anywhere specific? We can grab some take-out and you can work there.” Ruby looks uncertain with the idea at first, but Penny, by some miracle, saves the day.

“It would be far more beneficial to go somewhere private and close! Ms Schnee’s home meets both of those criteria!” Ruby shifts, but nods. 

After gathering orders, calling a taxi, and making the tiring trek to the 15th floor, (the elevator did most of the work, thankfully.) they’re stationed at the coffee table in Weiss’s living room. 

With a mouth full of Chinese food Ruby opens a heavy tome from the backpack she carried with her, and two spiral notebooks. She explains to Weiss that the project is for their engineering class, but the specifics get lost when Ruby makes a joke only Penny laughs at. 

Two hours into the study session has Weiss eyeing her wine from across the room, but opts to move to her office in the spare bedroom. She answers a few emails, and follows up on more office related things before wondering into her bedroom to fall flat on her bed. The soft drone of their conversation drifts through the doorway, and Weiss sighs.

At some point she falls asleep, and when she wakes up it’s to sparkling silver eyes, and a playful smile.

“Good morning beautiful.” Ruby whispers softly, moving silver hair from the edges of Weiss’ face.

“Hi.” Weiss croaks out, stunned into silence. How she managed to deserve someone so beautiful and amazing as Ruby Rose she’ll never know. 

Ruby leans forward placing a soft kiss on Weiss’ lips, she tries to pull back but Weiss tangles a hand in messy red-brown hair and licks at Ruby’s bottom lip, and pulling her into a deeper kiss. Ruby giggles, kissing back with as much affection, running a warm tongue over hers, and Weiss shivers. 

“I have to walk Penny out” Ruby mumbles breaking the kiss, “I’ll be right back, okay?” Weiss grumbles in response, but lets Ruby leave. (She times her, twelve minutes. Twelve minutes to get to street level, say goodbye, and come back up.) She flops back down next to Weiss, snuggling up to her girlfriend. “Now do you want to talk to me about how weird you were being?”

Groaning Weiss rolls her face into a pillow, mumbling out a reply.

“What was that?” Ruby laughs, tugging at Weiss’ waist. “C’mon, don’t make me wolf out just to get you to talk to me.”

“Wolf you is less judgmental.” Weiss pouts, but pulls herself out of her pillow cocoon. “I may have… possibly… been jealous.”

Ruby nearly roars with laughter, pulling Weiss in for another clumsy kiss. “As if there could be anyone else.” The kiss makes Weiss dizzy, but she smiles and pulls Ruby down with her to the bed, thinking to herself the same thing,  _ as if there could be anyone else is right. _


End file.
